Shades or awnings are commonly known to be adapted for structural mounting upon a single article, vehicle, or surface, and are normally adapted only for alternative retraction and extension.
The instant inventive modular awning assembly overcomes common awning disadvantages and limitations by providing for and by structurally facilitating the awning's attachments to, removals from, and reattachments to variously configured structures, surfaces, and vehicles by incorporating structural adaptations for multiple articulating positionings and repositionings of base support components, and by facilitating a “reefing” function which alternatively extends and retracts a flexible sheet component.